


Curiosity Killed the Kat

by Khevyel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, I am also bad at tags, I am shit, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khevyel/pseuds/Khevyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor, and you're damn lucky to have Karkat as a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a RP that probably would've been super sad if I hadn't fallen asleep.

Your head spun, once you came to. Your vision is blurry, or maybe that was because your glasses are nowhere to be found, and your ears ring. It's high-pitched and annoying. Your body feels heavy, too heavy to move. Or perhaps that was the mass of twisted metal threatening to crush you. For now, at least, you're safe; the mangled steel shelving and support beams weren't pinning you down or anything. Perhaps it was fear that kept you stationary. You _could_ , however, lift your head. Sort of. In reality, you could only manage to roll it one way or another and hope your field of vision was affected the way you wanted. Thankfully, you're able to get at least a mediocre look at your surroundings. And what a view that was. The ceiling tiles, wiring, and vent tunnels hung from whatever it was that fastened them above your head, creaking and sometimes sending showers of sparks down to the bone-chilling concrete floor. Every computer was destroyed. Chairs, computer towers, metal cabinets and shelving, even the Transportalizer, look as if they'd been hurled across the room by a giant toddler having a tantrum. That's probably what you were doing, too, throwing things around in a migraine-induced hissy-fit. What had you done, again? _Had_ it been a headache? It must've been. Without uncontrolled psionic blasts, there was no way you could do so much damage. 

What sucks the most is the fact that even after you let out your pent-up energy and stress, your headache persisted. It throbs in the front of your skull as though someone was in your brain, trying to beat their way out. Goddamn, you're sore all the way around; your legs, your back, your neck, your ribs. It all hurts. You roll onto your side and breathe a sigh, blinking once or twice to clear your vision. It does next to nothing for you, especially without your glasses. But at least you know you're laying underneath something. You've destroyed the room's transportalizer, and it now bends and twists, hovering dangerously over your body. Fuck. One wrong move and you just might end up crushed. You don't take any risks and instead opt to lay on the cold concrete floor, unable to pull yourself away from the wreckage. You're just not strong enough.

And that's when you hear him. Quick footsteps, he's likely racing down the corridor. You assume he first tried using the transportalizer, and panicked when it didn't work. Perhaps that's why he's running down here so fast. With your back turned to the entrance and the threat of being crushed literally looming over you, you're afraid to look in the doorway. Shifting onto your other side might be the disturbance the machinery above you needs to collapse. You tense up slightly as the footsteps grow louder and closer as he cautiously approaches you.

"Sollux. Are you OK?" His voice is quiet, and that scares you. You can barely hear him muttering worriedly, "Oh gog, please tell me you're OK." 

You cast a glance over your shoulder, as much as you can with your limited mobility. Jeez, he looks scared to death. All you can offer is a lighthearted smile, maybe a little wave if you can get your arm high enough. "... Hey, Karkat. Don't look tho thcared kid, theeth. I'm alright. Jutht... tired, maybe thorta thtuck. I'm not thure."

The sweater-clad troll analyzes the situation much faster than you did. But in your own defense, your brain is about as frayed as an old rope and you feel as though your skull's been smashed against a wall. Karkat kneels down beside you and lightly touches your shoulder.

"I'm gonna get you out, OK? It isn't as bad as I'm sure you think it is." He pats the transportalizer gingerly, careful not to rattle it around too much. "This piece of shit can hold itself up."

Your pulse quickens a bit. What if he's wrong? ... No, his mind is much clearer than yours right now. You can trust his decisions. So you comply, and he grabs you by the upper arm and gently pulls you out from beneath the machine. Thankfully, it doesn't budge. Once he's got you out, he inspects you for injuries.

"Anything broken? ... You probably hurt yourself _somehow_ , it looks like you threw a fucking psionic tantrum in here."

You give Karkat an irritated look. You hate when he calls your outbursts 'tantrums'. It's not like you asked for major energy buildup. But you let it slide _again_ , shaking your head. "Nothing but a headache, KK. Theriouthly, calm the fuck down."

"OK, so you need an aspirin." ... What an overbearing moirail. And here you thought he just kept you around for tech support. "... So where the fuck am I supposed to get a goddamn aspirin in this hellhole?" He gestures rather obnoxiously to the wreckage around you.

You shrug, and he props you up against a wall. He looks around, and it puzzles you as to why until he finds whatever it is he's looking for... your glasses, it appears. They lay under the transportalizer as well. You give him a good stare, one that says something along the lines of 'KK I thwear to gog if you go under that thing to grab my thtupid glatheth'. But he doesn't listen, or acknowledge the look you're giving him. He waves it off, tells you that you worry too much. Maybe he's right. It was fine when he pulled you out, it'll be fine when he snags your glasses.

Oh how wrong you were.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger, because I'm a lazy shit. Ch. 2 coming soon, probably.


End file.
